corunafandomcom-20200215-history
Vizantia
This article is about the city before the Fall of Vizantia (0 A.V). For a more detailed approach after 36 A.V., see Amorsuvon. Vizantia was the imperial capital of the Vizantian Empire and now the Sendrin Empire. When it is occupied by the Mursians and made capital by its first emperor, Sendrin the Seafarer, he renamed it Amorsuvon, after his wife who died in the interval of the invasion. During the height of its power, its population surpassed a million inhabitants, a very large population in ancient Coruna. The Palace of Sovereign, now in ruins, was built at the center of the city and served as home of the emperors. All exotic and unknown goods and wares flowed inside the walls of the city, becoming the center of Coruna. As quoted by Tane Arin, vizantian chronicler, "The Center of the World, where everything flowed". =History= Legendary Founding The origins of Vizantia are shrouded in legend. The traditional legend has it that Maerhis, from an obscure town of Bator located what is now Rendava, founded Vizantia in 753 A.V., when he sailed northwest across the Muirian Sea. According to legend, he is a bastard son of the king and fled from his brother, now the new king, to find a new home for him and his mother. However, according to legend, his mother died because a storm hits their vessel, drowning her in the process. Maerhis managed to swam ashore to the region now called Oltes. When he come ashore, he saved a group of six girls from a group of armed bandits, which he finds out are the daughters of a rich merchant and shepherd, Abrasalem the Shepherd. Grateful of his assistance, Abrasalem made him his heir, for he is an old man and has only daughters to succeed him. He married him to his oldest daughter, named Linfa, and when he died, he left everything to him. He also cared for the five other daughters and their husbands, whose descendants later will be the firsts of the aristocrats of the kingdom. Then a great plague attacked the flocks and herds which made Maerhis to migrate to the west, near to what is now Gulf of Taran. Here he was visited in his dream by his father-in-law and showed the grandeur of the city that will be known as Vizantia. Thus after settling there, he began the construction of the city and became its first king. Monarchy, Empire Main Article : Ancient Vizantia, Vizantian Kingdom, Vizantian Empire The city of Vizantia grew prosperous through military conquest, commercial predominance, as well as selective assimilation of neighboring tribes and civilizations, making it the most predominant city in the entire region. It started to became a super power as its grew in economic importance around Coruna and started to conquer cities and region that are threat to its power. The kings of vizantia began a series of long military campaigns that subdued the entire continent and even the lower regions of the Hetumia Continent and other outlying islands across the sea. Finally, in 563 P.F., the last King of Vizantia, Martilius the Great took the title of an emperor. At the start of his reign, the full authority of vizantia was secured and supreme. At home, Emperor Martilius started off a great programs of social, political and economic reform and grand-scale reconstruction of the city of Vizantia. The city became dotted with impressive and magnificent new buildings, palaces, fora and basilicas. He became a great and enlightened patron of the arts, and his court was surrounded poets and courtiers. Following his rule were emperors such as Amiro I, Alugias II, Amiro the Tall, and Thorben The Lucky, to name a few. Vizantian dominance expanded throughout the entire Coruna and the shores of the Hetumia, though its influence and the sheer power of its presence was wider than its formal borders. its population surpassed one million inhabitants. Decline and Fall Main Article : '' Fall of Vizantia '' Due to the extravagance as well as the shrinking revenues and taxes, the bulk of maintaining the borders and government became troublesome for the emperors. It is also aggravated by the civil war between different generals to claim the throne of Theotakar II, who died in 415 P.F., leaving a daughter as heir. At this time, female monarchs are not accepted by the society and each ambitious generals tries to claim the throne. The entire empire is torn within. Only after Faelan I executed the last of his rivals did peace arrived but with a great cost. Thousands died, farms and estates burn and pillage, new and former enemies breach their borders and took some of their lands. The greatest of this is the secession of the islands in muirian sea and the western end of Coruna, to become the Teroasian Empire. Another treat came in the north, the oleusians, which started to migrate to the very heart of the empire. Only with a strong army and the courage of the Aedwin did they manage to halt the advanced. Yet with his death, a series of incompetent emperors sat on the throne. The city's population began to decline and farmers were attached to the land of their landlords. The army became harder to raise and be maintained. Bandits and brigands began to infest its roads and coasts. Their is a brief revival in the reign of Darvid Martilius but after his death, the steady decline became rapid. Finally a sea invader from the east, the Mursians, led by their king Sendrin The Seafarer, attacked and conquered the city, a hollow shell of it former glory. Yet Sendrin, instead of destroying the city, settled down and made the city his own. Vizantia was no more and Amursovon, the New Beginning in mursian, and became the new capital of the Sendrin Empire. =Legacy= Culture During the entire regime of the Vizantian Empire, Vizantia served as its capital. It was the largest and richest urban center unequaled in glamor in the entire coruna, until its decline. The cumulative influence of the city on the entire contient, over the many centuries of its existence, is incalculable. In terms of technology, art and culture, as well as sheer size, Vizantia was without parallel anywhere in coruna for less than eight centuries. Architecture The Palace of Sovereign, built during the reign of Martilius The Great, was built and housed not only the emperor but also his retainers, ministers and other important officials. This were also they received ambassadors and other foreign dignitaries, if there are any. The Wall of Faelan was the city walls built between 271 and 275 , during the reign of the Faelan I in preparation of the advancing Oleusians. Churches and altars were built throughout the city, honoring the Vizantian gods and goddesses. Category:Capital City Category:Ancient Cities